1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic stringed instrument, a musical sound method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
An input control device has been conventionally known, which extracts a pitch of a waveform signal to be input, and instructs generation of musical sound corresponding to the extracted pitch. Regarding this type of device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 563-136088 discloses a technique, in which a waveform-zero-cross cycle immediately after detecting the maximal value of an input waveform signal is detected, and a waveform-zero-cross cycle immediately after detecting the minimum value thereof is detected, and in a case in which the two cycles substantially coincide with each other, generation of musical sound of a pitch corresponding to the detected cycle is instructed; alternatively, the maximal value detection cycle of the input waveform signal is detected, and the minimum value detection cycle thereof is detected, and in a case in which the two cycles substantially coincide with each other, generation of musical sound of a pitch corresponding to the detected cycle is instructed.
Incidentally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S63-136088 also discloses an electronic guitar, to which the input control device disclosed therein is applied, in which a pick-up coil disposed to each string detects string vibration after picking a string as an input waveform signal. Time corresponding to at least 1.5 wavelengths is required to extract a pitch from an input waveform signal after picking a string. For example, when the fifth string of the guitar is picked in an open string state, picking sound at 110 Hz is generated, and 13.63 msec (corresponding to 1.5 wavelengths) is required to extract a pitch of this picking sound; therefore, by taking the processing time for error correction for noise or the like into account, the delay in extracting the pitch would amount to about 20 msec in total. The delay in pitch extraction is recognized as delay in sound generation, and in particular, the delay is felt more significant as the picking sound is pitched lower, resulting in a problem that the musical performance of the guitar gives an unnatural impression and/or uncomfortable feeling.
Furthermore, in order to resolve the delay in sound generation, Japanese Patent No. 4296433 discloses that a pitch is determined in advance based on pizzicato sound before picking a string, and sound generation processing is executed in a sound source after picking the string.
However, sufficient music expression has been impossible with this scheme, since the delay of at least one wavelength occurs in sound generation.